


Холодный день осыпается пеплом

by ChornayaDrakoshig



Category: Parked (2010)
Genre: Angst, Drugs, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChornayaDrakoshig/pseuds/ChornayaDrakoshig
Summary: Парковка. Машина. Сигарета.





	Холодный день осыпается пеплом

   Холодный день осыпается пеплом.  
  
   Рваные биты тяжёлого рока хрипят в дешёвых наушниках. Аккорды, кажется, оглушают, но уже в полуметре растворяются в окружающем воздухе, не набрав достаточной силы. Но электрогитары продолжают надрываться, натужно визжа, словно надеются прорваться дальше, дальше, чем позволяли хилые динамики, чтобы каждый услышал их, прислушался, остановившись.  
  
   Серое небо сливается с серым морем, и граница их теряется где-то далеко на горизонте. Прибой заполняет воздух мерным, величественным гулом, который кажется уже чем-то привычным, естественным. Если бы не было моря, это забытое место было бы ещё более одиноким, чем сейчас.  
  
   Вода накатывается на пустынный берег, мягко лаская россыпи камней. Они лежали здесь много-много лет, и будут лежать ещё столько же, если только кому-то не придёт в голову прийти сюда, поднять гладкий, обкатанный до совершенства и достаточно плоский булыжник и швырнуть его в тёмную пучину, да непременно так, чтоб камешек несколько раз отскочил от серебряной поверхности, оставив после себя лишь короткое воспоминание: круги на воде.  
  
   Прибой стройным гулом наступает на воспалённое сознание, вызывая неясные пока ассоциации, образы, которые мелькают где-то на краю реальности. Они сталкиваются, мечутся полупрозрачными чайками в небе и растворяются — только круги-обрывки расходятся по мыслям-воде.  
  
   Капот кислотно-жёлтой машины, чужеродно-яркой кляксой выделяющийся на почти пустой парковке, ещё немного тёплый, только тепло это почти не чувствуется сквозь слои одежды. Впрочем, лежать так, откинувшись навзничь, даже приятно. Всего несколько затяжек — и очередной серый день словно подёргивается лёгкой дымкой.  
  
   Живая изгородь, тёмно-зелёной стеной отчерчивающая парковку от всего остального мира, шелестит листьями. Ветер играет с ними, и кажется, что по воздуху плывут чьи-то тихие шёпотки. Нельзя разобрать ни слова, как ни прислушивайся.  
  
   Парень затягивается ещё раз, задерживая дыхание. Шелест листьев становится чётче — казалось, он уже может различить отдельные слова, только вот смысл их сразу же рассыпается, точно карточный домик, и забывается, будто что-то бесполезное, ненужное. Но Кэталу всё равно — часть его сознания где угодно, но уже не здесь.  
  
   Сигарета, зажатая в худых пальцах, замирает у рта. Ветер сдувает пепел, но затушить проклятую отраву не может — или не хочет. Слабый огонёк на конце разгорается, вновь набирая силу. Тёмной стрелой пролетает, плача, чайка.  
  
   Огонёк на конце сигареты горит оранжево-красным, точно маленький костёр. Он отражается в широко распахнутых глазах, потерявших свою синеву — остались только огромные чёрные омуты, пугающие, неестественные. Но если не побояться, если заглянуть в них, то там, на самой глубине, можно увидеть пляшущий кроваво-оранжевый огонёк да воздушные, полупрозрачные видения, которые обычно стелются туманом на улицы по вечерам.  
  
   Но Кэтал не видит огонька на конце сигареты — он видит солнце в качающемся небе. Солнце, которого нет, которого, кроме него, никто не видит.  
  
   А холодный день осыпается пеплом.


End file.
